debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Composite)
Summary The primary focus of the franchise, Godzilla is typically depicted as a giant prehistoric creature aroused from his ancient slumber by the advent of the nuclear age. For the early part of the Showa series of films, Godzilla is depicted as a villainous and destructive force of nature, punishing humankind for its use of nuclear weapons, which disturbed and burned him. Over the remainder of the series, Godzilla gradually developed into a heroic character, defending Japan by fending off other more malevolent creatures such as King Ghidorah, most of which were alien in nature or the pawns of invading alien races. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 250 million years old Classification: Radiated dinosaur, titan, kaiju Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level (Merged with space and time. Can mess with time as if it's a harp. Even at the least, God Mountain made everything and nothingness, and Godzilla killed him. Destroyed Hell, which has nine realms) | Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level Dimensionality: 4-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew a distance of 500 million lightyears in an instant. Dodges a thrown bridge from Hercules with ease. Hercules has kept up in combat with Thor, who can go from Asgard to Earth in a short timeframe, as well as match Silver Surfer's speed, who can travel to and from distant galaxies with ease) to Immeasurable (Came out of the reverse side of time). Omnipresent at best (Mixed with time and space) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent at best Combat Speed: FTL (Can fight SpaceGodzilla) | FTL Reaction Speed: FTL | FTL Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Lifted and played with the strings of time) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+, likely Low Macroversal | Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Planetary (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portion of the globe before hitting Gorath at an altitude many thousands of kilometers away from the Earth, and then pushing it tens of thousands of kilometers out into space), Interdimensional with Teleportation. Powers and Abilities: |-|Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-High; was shocked down to ashes by Zeus and came back), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses (Godzilla has a Sixth Sense , Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear, Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Acrobatics, Air Manipulation (Being able to create a pocket of air around himself ) Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, Limited 4; One version of Godzilla managed to come back to life an hour after being beaten to death, 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls], 9; a time rift keeps on bringing him and other monsters back, and as long as it's there, another version of him will appear once he himself dies), Skilled in stealth, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent, makes Godzilla enter on Bloodlust state), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger , Increases his speed and strength), Damage Reduction (Reduces damage by 90%), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Vision, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development, Adaptation (After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks, Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, and he possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Non-Physical Interaction (Godzilla can interact with non-corporeal beings), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier and with Gravitational Atomic Breath), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time), 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Anti-Spatial Manipulation (With Eye Bombs), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, for example Servums, though this takes extensive time), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself. Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Surface Scaling (Can cling to and climb nearly any surface), Limited Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Godzilla’s body can unleash multiple giant leeches and hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Weather Manipulation (The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium. Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable, However if Godzilla is exposed to some kind of radiation he will resurrect), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and negates durability), Sealing (Via this), BFR (Outside the universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; destroyed God Mountain, the concept of love and hope), Subjective Reality (As shown here), Dream Manipulation (Can take fragments of dreams he has and take them to reality with him), Omnipresence, Dimensional Travel (Can travel through circles of Hell), Plot Manipulation (Type 3; can transcend the story and become the author), Toon Force, Transformation, Expert Swordsman, Darkness Manipulation, Spaceflight, Cyborgization (Full; All of Rozan's body except the brain was turned into Spaceship-Rozan), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Super Ice Mass, Summoning (Anguirus and Moguera, Meteor Shower. Godzilla can summon Mothra, Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Power-up), Statistics Amplification (Power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies around him), Power Nullification (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration with Radiation Surge and can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge), Super Roar (Causes severe damage in long distances, It can attract other kaiju), Elemental Manipulation (Element of water), Acid Manipulation, Electric Bite, Magic (Godzilla can produce magical damage of the Earth, Darkness, Fire, Aqua and Natural attributes to all enemies), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash and with the Hyper Roar), Damage Boost (Increases between by 180%), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will, but somehow still can work as a suicidal move), Vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Invulnerability (Invincibility during 25 seconds with crystal surge power-up), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different places and even to dimensions), Statistics Amplification (With Red item, Amplifier Bracelet, Explorer Gauntlets), Power Nullification (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration with Oxygen Destroyer), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), Probability Manipulation (The probability ring boost Godzilla's good luck x1000), Time Stop (Can stop time between 15 seconds with Hourglass and 3 minutes with Freeze Time Item), Information Analysis (With Info Item), Portal Creation (With Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (With explosive and bombs), Bolts discharges (With Thunderbolt), Invulnerability (Via Green Item during some minutes and during 3 minutes with Invincible Item), Healing (With Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals) |-|Resistances= Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's health was not affected), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted the spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted The Siren's powers, which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), High Gravity levels (Survived high levels of gravity with no damage), Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp), Resistance to Pain (Here), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Can view eldritch horrors such as Hell God and not go insane) |-|Divine Godzilla= Same as before, with Avatar Creation, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Perception Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Holy Manipulation, Destruction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Standard Equipment: A samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers, A giant Mecha-Kong, Binoculars, Godzilla's Item list, Life Twister Ax, Sandglass, Master Key, Exploding Boulder Item, Bombs, Thunder, Oxygen Destroyer, Probability Ring, Gloves , Meat and Amplifier bracelet. Intelligence: Gifted (Intelligent enough to understand teamwork and to analyze and use the battlefield to his advantage. Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses , More intelligent incarnations are capable of human activities such as speech, close quarter and ranged combat, mastery of several weapons, and even piloting of complex mechas or ships as a sailor) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Godzilla | Divine Godzilla Others Notable Victories: King Ghidorah (Composite) - King Ghidorah's profile (Speed equalized, Divine Godzilla was used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Biological Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Holy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Logic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Acid Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon User Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Plot Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Composite Category:Superhumans